


I...I Love You

by Tiamo4ever



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Club Room Sex, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Oneshot, Sex, Slight Foot Job, Slight Hand Job, Slow Build, cuteness, host club, sex on the floor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiamo4ever/pseuds/Tiamo4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute oneshot about Tamaki and Kyoya confessing their love for each other....Then having sex in the club room :) <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	I...I Love You

> Kyoya’s notebook entry  
>    
>  _Observations:_  
>  _Due to another one of Tamaki’s wild ideas, the entire host club is spending the day at a park near Haruhi’s apartment.  The twins and Tamaki are preoccupied playing firsbee; another one of the commoner’s games that Tamaki finds so fascinating.  Haruhi is sitting in the grass off to the side watching her fellow host’s immature antics.  Not being the most athletic, this seems to be her best option. Honey-senpai is sitting on a park bench eating the strawberry ice cream cone he purchased from a commoner’s ice cream vender. As always Mori-senpai is sitting next to Honey-senpai; as the saying goes “some things never change.” Thankfully they are all occupied and I am able to finally get some peace and quiet, however I’m sure it is only a matter of time before Tamaki shatters my illusion of silence._ _(Speak of the devil…here he comes now.)_  
>    
>   

“Kyoya!” Tamaki yelled as he ran toward his best friend. Kyoya was sitting in the shade under a large tree, still writing in his notebook. He hadn’t even glanced up at Tamaki even as he continued to call out his name.  
  

“Kyoya…Ky-o-ya!?”   
  

“What is it Tamaki?” Kyoya asked, still looking down and writing in his notebook.

 “Kyoya, the reason all of us have come to the park today was so we could spend time together. Since we got here all you have done is sit off to the side, by yourself! All daddy wants is for mommy to come play with the rest of us” Tamaki whined in his usual flamboyant manner.

 “Tamaki,” Kyoya said as he used his right index finger to gently push his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “I agreed to come along with the rest of you today; however, there was never any mention of having to participate. I have zero interest in participating in any of the ridiculous activities you have planned for today.”

 “Ri-ridiculous…?” Tamaki stuttered as his beautiful blue eyes began to fill with tears. Tamaki slumped down next to Kyoya, pulling his knees to his chest, resting his head on them. He looked like a pouting child. Tamaki glanced over toward where he had left the rest of the host club; it appeared that the five of them were planning a new game.  
  
 Hikaru and Kaoru quickly ran over to where Tamaki and Kyoya were sitting. Both of the twins had the same devilish grin; you could tell they had some sort of plan up their sleeve.

 “The two of us have come up with a new game…” Kaoru said. “…Want to know what it is?” Hikaru asked finishing his twin’s sentence.

 “Do we have a choice?” Kyoya asked with a sigh, already knowing the answer.

 “Nope.” The twins said simultaneously. “The object of the game is to find as may different types of flowers, leaves, weeds and other plants as you can.” Kaoru explained.

 “The one who finds the least has to buy everyone else ice cream.” Hikaru continued. “So do you want to play?” the twins asked.

 “That type of game does not interest me, I will decline.” Kyoya said. This did not come as a surprise to anyone; the shadow king very rarely took part things like this, especially if there was nothing to be gained from it. The real surprise was Tamaki.

 “I think I’ll sit this one out as well, but please enjoy yourselves” Tamaki said with a slightly sad smile on his face. The twins as well as Kyoya were shocked. They thought for sure this would be something that Tamaki would have been overly excited about.

 “Well…ok then.” Kaoru said hesitantly as the twins walked away. Kyoya glanced over at Tamaki who was still in the same slumped down position as before. Could it have been Kyoya’s comment about Tamaki’s ridiculous plans that had caused this depressive state to occur for the host club king? Usually Tamaki would bounce back fairly quickly from his pouting sessions when something new and/or interesting caught his attention. The fact that he had turned down Hikaru and Kaoru’s game left Kyoya feeling unsettled.

 “Tama...” but before Kyoya could finish, Tamaki had jumped to his feet enthusiastically. It was obvious that Tamaki had had another “brilliant” idea. The term brilliant being used loosely; this was Tamaki we were talking about after all.

“Kyoya, come with me I know what we are going to do.” Tamaki proclaimed. Before Kyoya could even say anything, Tamaki had grabbed his wrist and was dragging him along. 

“Kyoya, the two of us are going to spend some time together,”

“Tamaki where do you think you are taking me?” Kyoya asked, starting to lose his patience.

“Haruhi told me that sometimes when commoners go to the park, they lay in the grass and look up at the clouds. They try to find clouds that are shaped like various things.” Tamaki explained. “I thought this would be a good way for us to spend time together because it doesn’t require much effort, so you can still relax; but at the same time I’ll be able to have fun.” This was certainly something Kyoya was not interested in doing; he realized there were only two options.

Option one: Kyoya could shake his hand free from Tamaki’s and refuse to take part; this however, was sure to cause the blue-eyed blond to have a meltdown and draw unnecessary attention to them.

Or...

Option two: Kyoya could put his frustration asides and give into Tamaki’s request.  

With one look at Tamaki’s smiling face, Kyoya realized he had lost and chose option two.

Once Tamaki was satisfied that the spot he had chosen was far enough away from the rest of the host club, he and Kyoya laid down in the grass. Kyoya had to admit that the warm sun felt nice on his skin; though the shadow kings expression never changed. Both boys looked up; many white, fluffy clouds filled the sky. Tamaki smiled, he was absolutely delighted.

“Look Kyoya” Tamaki said as he grabbed hold of Kyoya’s hand “That one looks like a rose….oh oh and look at that one over there, it looks like a tea cup.” Tamaki smiled, his eyes filled with childhood innocence as he continued to hold Kyoya’s hand. Kyoya pretended not to notice that Tamaki was holding his hand; while at the same time pretending to see the rose and tea cup cloud, but to Kyoya all the clouds looked the same. Creativity had never been something Kyoya excelled at. 

“Kyoya what shapes do you see?” Tamaki asked. Kyoya sighed; he knew now that he had to find a cloud that at least resembled something. He stared at the sky for a moment before seeing a familiar shape.

“That one over their looks like a notebook.” Kyoya said pointing to the cloud. Tamaki looked over at it and began to giggle. After a moment his giggles turned in to full on laughter.

“And what, may I ask is so funny?” Kyoya said, somewhat annoyed. Tamaki rolled on to his side letting go of Kyoya’s hand and with a sigh Tamaki said

“Even when you aren’t writing in it, you still think about it. It seems that I’ll never be able to get you away from your notebook because it’s always subconsciously on your mind.” Tamaki began to laugh again. Kyoya was struck speechless for a moment, Tamaki was absolutely right. Kyoya had never realized it before because it was only natural to always have his notebook with him; almost as if it were an extension of him-self. Kyoya glanced over at Tamaki and smiled; a genuine smile.

“That’s a very intriguing notion…in its own way.” Kyoya said. He then turned his head back to the sky; while getting lost in his own thoughts. Tamaki had given up on trying to see cloud shapes and had turned his attention to the small patch of clover between him and Kyoya. 

Tamaki absent mindedly looked through the patch of clover; he remembered when he was little his mother told him that if he ever found a four leafed clover it would bring him good luck. After a few moments Tamaki gasped.

“Tamaki, what’s wrong?” Kyoya asked 

“Nothing at all, just look at what I found Kyoya; look look!” Kyoya brought himself up to a sitting position so he could see what Tamaki was so excited about. “It’s a four leafed clover!”

“You have quite the keen eye Tamaki, not many people would notice such a thing.” Tamaki was practically glowing with happiness; it was very rare for the shadow king to give a complement to anyone. It was even rarer for Kyoya to complement Tamaki. Tamaki grabbed Kyoya’s hand and carefully placed the clover on Kyoya’s palm; he then placed his own hand gently over top of Kyoya’s.

"Kyoya, I want you to have it.”  Tamaki said with a tender smile “I hope it brings you all the luck in the world.” Kyoya had never believed in luck, he believed that you had to work hard for things to happen; but there was something in the way Tamaki touched his hand this time that lead the dark haired boy to believe that maybe, just maybe a simple four leafed clover could really be lucky. Kyoya place the clover into the pocket of the vest he was wearing and stood up.

“Shall we go back?” Kyoya asked, hold his hand out to help Tamaki to his feet.  Tamaki smiled as he grabbed Kyoya’s hand. He shot up with more force than Kyoya had anticipated, causing both boys to fall back to the ground; Tamaki landing on top of Kyoya.

“Ahh, Kyoya are you…?” Tamaki stopped mid-sentence, he was distracted by Kyoya’s dark yet captivating eyes. They were now fully visible due to the fact that Kyoya’s glasses had fallen off.  When Kyoya was wearing his glasses, his eyes appeared to be cold and guarded. Now that Tamaki could see them clearly he realized that this was not the case; Kyoya’s eyes were actually very warm and expressive. At the same time Kyoya was fully distracted by Tamaki’s expression; it was the first time he had seen Tamaki look at him that way. It was almost like he was seeing Kyoya for the first time. Tamaki was struck with an overwhelming desire to kiss the dark haired boy underneath him. 

He wasn’t sure where this desire was coming from, he and Kyoya had been friends for so long. Why now did Tamaki have these strange feelings? Was it love? Tamaki was able to sweep any of the girls who came to the host club off their feet with declarations of love, but his heart never felt the way it did now. Even when he looked at Haruhi he didn’t feel this way. 

Tamaki brought his hand up and very gently caressed Kyoya’s cheek with the back of his fingers. He then leaned down and pressed his lips against Kyoya’s. Since Kyoya made no move to get away, Tamaki did it once more and at this point he knew for sure; Tamaki loved Kyoya with all his heart. However, once Tamaki realized what he had done he quickly pulled away. 

 Kyoya was shocked; his best friend had just kissed him. Kyoya always knew that he had strong feelings for Tamaki, he realized it two years ago when he heard Tamaki play the piano for the first time. At that very moment Kyoya knew that he was in love. Never expecting anything to ever happen between them, the kisses caught Kyoya off guard.

“I’m sorry….I...I um…..well, you just…I just…um um.” Tamaki continued to stutter like this for a few more moments, when all of a sudden Kyoya grabbed hold of the front of Tamaki’s shirt and pulled him into another, more passionate, kiss.

“Don’t be sorry.” Kyoya paused, giving Tamaki another quick kiss. “because I sure as hell, am not.” It was now clear to Kyoya that he would never love anyone as much he loved Tamaki.

“R-really?”

“Really.” Kyoya assured. Both boys sat up, Tamaki watched as Kyoya put his glasses back on. The two of them sat in silence, content just being near one another.

“Well we really should be heading back. It’s only a matter of time before the others come looking for us.” Kyoya said as he stood up.

“Wait Kyoya!” Tamaki shouted as he desperately clung to Kyoya’s arm.

“What?” Kyoya asked. Tamaki hesitated for a moment. 

”Kyoya I’m….Kyoya I lo…” 

“Tama-chan, Kyo-chan, we’ve been looking all over for you.” Honey-senpai called out, before Tamaki could finish what he was about to say. The rest of the host club was not too far behind Honey-senpai.  
“My apologies, I didn’t realize it had gotten so late.” Kyoya said as he readjusted his glasses. He was slightly annoyed; Kyoya was almost positive Tamaki was about to say “I love you.” The moment was now gone and Tamaki was back to acting like his usual over the top host king self. Everything seemed to be back to normal and as the sun began to set all of the hosts went their separate ways.

The next day, host club activities continued as usual. Honey-senpai was eating as much cake as he possible could, while Mori-senpai sat in silence next to him; occasionally wiping frosting away from Honey’s lips. Haruhi continued to naturally entertain her guests, making it look almost too easy. The twins “brotherly love” act was just a risqué as always, causing fangirl squeals to fill the room. Kyoya was busy going over the clubs budget, planning upcoming events and writing in his notebook. And of course Tamaki charmed each and every one of his guests; however, today his performance seemed forced. Kyoya was the only one who noticed that Tamaki wasn’t as dedicated to his role of host club king. 

Tamaki couldn’t help but be distracted. After all yesterday, he almost confessed his love to his long time best friend. How was he supposed to romance and sweet talk his guests when the only person on his mind was Kyoya? Tamaki tried to give his undivided attention to the girls, yet every now and then he still found his eyes wondering over towards Kyoya. This time, however, both boys happened to look at one another at the same time. When their eyes met Tamaki blushed and quickly went back to entertaining his guests. Kyoya chuckled to himself; he then turned his attention back to his laptop.

As club activities came to a close; Honey and Mori-senpai were the first to leave followed by Hikaru and Kaoru; who were dragging Haruhi along with them. Kyoya was still working on the plans for an upcoming party; the room had finally become quiet allowing him to focus. Kyoya happened to look up from his laptop and was surprised to see Tamaki was still in the club room. He was standing in front of the window; his arms were crossed and he looked like he was deep in thought. Kyoya sat and watched him for a few minutes; admiring the way the setting sunlight made Tamaki look more like the princely character he always portrayed. Tamaki then turned around.

“Oh Kyoya, I didn’t mean to distract you from your work.” Tamaki said. He obviously realized that Kyoya was no longer typing. 

“You didn’t distract me Tamaki. I just needed a moment to gather my thoughts.” Kyoya said trying to put Tamaki at ease. “However, I am surprised that you are still here. Was there something you needed?”  Tamaki blushed, tuning quickly back to the window, hoping that Kyoya hadn’t noticed.

“N-not really….I just thought that you might get lonely, being here by yourself.” This was an obvious lie. Tamaki knew very well that Kyoya didn’t mind being alone.  Kyoya closed his laptop and started to walk over towards Tamaki. 

“Liar.” Kyoya whispered into Tamaki’s ear. Tamaki jumped and quickly turned around his back pressed against the window. He hadn’t even heard Kyoya get up and walk across the room. Kyoya pressed his hand against the window on either side of Tamaki, so he couldn’t get away. “This is about yesterday, isn’t it?” Kyoya said. Tamaki’s heart started to race, he didn’t know what to say. After a few more moments of silence Kyoya sighed and dropped his hand back to his sides. He readjusted his glasses and started to walk back towards the table where he had been working. 

"I...I love you!” Kyoya came to a dead stop. “I love you Kyoya Ootori. ” Tamaki shouted. "Ever since we became friends I knew the feelings I felt toward you were stronger than just friendship. Yesterday when I looked into your eyes and then k-kissed you, that's when I realized that the feelings I felt for you were love. I've been in love with you this whole time; every trip we've taken, every test we studied together for, every host club meeting, every single day since you became my friend, and right this very minute...I love you." Kyoya turned to face Tamaki; he was shocked that Tamaki had actually said it. 

“I had to tell you and…and since you kissed me back yesterday I thought that maybe…you m-might feel the s-same.” Tamaki said each word getting quieter as he spoke. Kyoya turned away and continued to walk back to the table where his laptop and notebook were. Tamaki slid down to the floor, thinking that he had just ruined everything between them. He was just about to cry when Kyoya sat down on the floor next to him with his notebook in his hand. Kyoya opened his notebook and handed it to Tamaki.

“Here. Read only what is highlighted.” Kyoya said. Tamaki looked at Kyoya almost as if he was asking are you sure. Kyoya nodded. Tamaki looked and began to read what was on the page.

> _Thoughts:_  
>  I do not become frustrated because Tamaki is an idiot, even though at times he can be.  
>  I become frustrated because I am in love with this idiot. I have always loved Tamaki, and after we kissed in the park yesterday it became clear just how much I love him, and… There is definite possibility that I always will. 

 Tamaki started to cry, he was so happy that Kyoya felt the same way. Both boys faced each other; Kyoya grabbed his handkerchief out of his pocket; wiping away Tamaki’s tears. Tamaki gently grabbed hold of his hand, letting the handkerchief fall to the floor and kissed Kyoya’s fingers. The blond then leaned in slowly and pressed his lips against Kyoya's, kissing him softly, slowly and intimately. He started to pull away when Kyoya grabbed Tamaki's tie and pull him back so that their lips connected again. Kyoya would never admit it out loud but there was something almost intoxicating about Tamaki's soft lips, that he just couldn't get enough of. 

Almost as if reading Kyoya's mind, Tamaki decided to deepen the kiss by expertly sliding his tongue into Kyoya's mouth. Tamaki's technique was good enough to cause Kyoya to moan, which surprised both of the boys. However since Kyoya was very particular about displaying a more dominant appearance he wasn't just going to sit there and let Tamaki's kiss to cause him come undone. So he quickly fought back for dominance, sliding his tongue into the host king's mouth as he undid Tamaki's tie. Eventually after a few minutes Kyoya gave up trying to be in control and gave into Tamaki's flawless techniques.

Tamaki gently leaned Kyoya back until he was laying on the floor. He had removed Kyoya's tie and unbuttoned his shirt. The blond then moved from Kyoya's lips to his neck, kissing and playfully biting his sensitive spots. The shadow king tried to hold back his moans, but once Tamaki had started licking and sucking his nipples it was no use.

"Ahh...Tamaki" Kyoya moaned as Tamaki's tongue teased his right nipple, while his fingers teased the left. Kyoya could feel his erection straining against his pants, it was starting to get a bit painful. Kyoya then tugged on Tamaki's shirt collar. causing the blond to stop and look up. Kyoya leaned forward and starting kissing Tamaki again, opening his mouth slightly, giving Tamaki permission to use his tongue. As they kissed Kyoya took Tamaki's shirt off and tossed it aside, once it was off Tamaki started to run his hand down Kyoya's side. His hand came to the button on Kyoya's pants, as Tamaki undid Kyoya's pants he pulled away from the kiss and sat up. Before Kyoya could ask what he was doing, Tamaki started to palm Kyoya's erection; noticing that the dark haired boys silk boxers were slightly wet with precum .

"Ha ahhh ah." Kyoya moaned.

"Kyoya, do you know how sexy you are right now? Letting out those pleasure filled moans as I touch you, and you're already wet" Tamaki said as he continued to stroked Kyoya.

"Stop..haa...stop teasing me." Kyoya tried to say in a forceful tone. Tamaki smiled. He stopped stroking Kyoya long enough to take the shadow kings pants and underwear off. Kyoya took the opportunity to rub his foot against Tamaki's now very obvious bulge, causing the blond to let out a loud moan. Tamaki had been hard since Kyoya moaned first during their make out session. Tamaki welcomed the attention and let Kyoya continue to use is foot to stroke Tamaki's hard on.  While taking care of Tamaki, Kyoya started to suck on his own fingers coating them with saliva.

"K-Kyoya...what are you doing?"

"I have to prepare, or your cock wont fit inside me." Tamaki blushed deep red, He never expected such a crash phrase to come out of Kyoya's mouth. He also never expected this to see Kyoya Ootori, the host club's shadow king, to be fingering himself.

"You don't have to do that, I...I can do that for you."Tamaki offered. Kyoya just shook his head, He was already embarrassed about the way he moaned during their foreplay so far, he couldn't imagine the sounds he would make if Tamaki were to put his fingers inside him. He inserted one finger then a second,which caused him some slight discomfort, but he keep going. The third finger caused him to gasp, it was much tighter and a bit more painful. Tamaki reached out and began stroking Kyoya's erection to help distract him from the discomfort he might be feeling. Then Kyoya's fingers hit his prostate.

"Ahhhhh." Kyoya cried out. He rubbed his fingers against it a few more times as he thrust upwards into Tamaki's hand. Tamaki was so turned on, he was afraid he might cum just from watching Kyoya fingering himself.  Kyoya couldn't take it anymore, his fingers weren't enough.

"Tama-Tamaki....I want you.....put your...c -cock inside me..now!." Kyoya moaned, removing his fingers, not caring if he sounding desperate. Tamaki let go the Kyoya's cock and quickly pushed down his own boxers revealing his painfully hard cock. Tamaki slowly pushed into Kyoya's tight, twitching ass. After waiting for a moment so Kyoya could adjust; Tamaki began thrusting hard. Over and over Tamaki thrust into Kyoya both of them moaning from pleasure. It wasn't too long before Tamaki came, releasing into Kyoya's tight hole. Kyoya wasn't far behind, as soon as he felt Tamaki let got; Kyoya came releasing on both of their chests. Once they had ridden out their orgasms Tamaki collapsed against Kyoya's chest.

"I..I love you" Tamaki said as he tried to catch his breath.

"I love you too Tamaki." Kyoya said out loud for the first time.  


End file.
